Mailed to me with no address
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: Okay not the best title in the world but it's a lovely story! TT3TT It's one thing to be thrown into their universe or them to be thrown into ours. Even to come to life as an action figure. But it's a whole other thing if they're mailed to you by someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a thought that I just so happen to think of.**

**Transformers belong to Hasbro! **

**Oc is mine. (In more ways than one. *hint hint*)**

**Summary: **_It's one thing to be thrown into their universe or them to be thrown into ours. Even to come to life as an action figure. But it's a whole other thing if they're mailed to you by someone._

**I have no idea what made me think of this! XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Delivery!**_

* * *

"_In other news-_"

Click

"_I'm here in the very building where-_"

Click

"_Who wants to be a millionaire?_" A sigh was released from a figure holding a remote as she searched the channels for anything good to watch. Unfortunately nothing could grasp her attention. Sighing, she looked young but her age was 23. She had long ebony-dark blue tipped locks that were pulled loosely into a navy blue beanie. Her bangs covered half of her chestnut skin toned face. Her eyes were slightly cat like and her eyes were a deep brown in colour, long lashes and a simple beauty spot on her cheek. Her neck was wrapped in a scarf as she wore a black woollen sweater over a white tank top. She wore a pair of black track suit pants and in her other hand was a mug of hot coco. On her feet were white socks and white bunny slippers were on the floor as she had pulled her feet onto the corner couch. The flat screen TV was turned off by her and she threw the remote to the other side of the couch lazily and leaned onto the arm of the couch and grasped the mug with both her delicate hands and brought it to her lips.

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

The female gave a sigh before getting up, slipping into her bunny slippers and heading to the front door.

"Who on earth could it be at this time…?" She muttered to herself. It was only 5 in the morning. Reason she was up this early and enjoying a nice cup of coco? She has work. Upon reaching the door, she placed the mug of coco on a table that was in the entrance of the hall to the front door. Checking through the peep hole in the door she saw a rather large box with another behind it on the large sized porch.

"Mail? This time in the morning?..." She questioned as she opened the door and looked to the packages. They were large but nothing she couldn't handle. Heaving a sigh she lifted the one package first over her shoulder and carried it inside from the chilly weather outside. She took the box to the study room that could be a mini library. After placing it down on the large oak desk and went to retrieve the other box and closed the door with her hips and used one hand to lock it and grab her mug of cooling coco. She gently dropped the other box on top of the other one.

"I wonder who on earth could have sent this…" She said as she looked for an address or something. But she found no such thing. Taking one box and placing it on the floor as she crouched down and ripped the tape off and opened the box. She huffed at the Styrofoam and stuck her hand in to fish something out. Immediately she touched something solid with mass, gripped it and pulled it out. Upon pulling it out she stared at the odd thing.

"Oh for the love of…" She breathed as she sighed heavily.

"Oh all the things…it just had to be Optimus Prime…" She said with a small smile as she held the action figure of Optimus Prime. She used to be a great fan when she had seen the cartoons and movies and ll. She gave a light groan as she realised what might be in the other boxes.

"Well…if I'm right-and I sure hope I'm not- there should be more in the boxes…" She reached in and one by one she pulled out bot after bot.

After a few minutes of unpacking she realised in the one box was Autobots. She had unpacked the following bots from the Autobot box;

Optimus Prime

Jazz

Prowl

Bumblebee

Ratchet

Ironhide

Sideswipe

Sunstreaker

Skids

Mudflap

Elita-One

Moonracer

Firestar

Wheeljack

Cliffjumper

Hot Rod

Wheelie (he was the smallest thing she pulled out at that point.)

Arcee

Blurr

Ultra Magnus

Sentinel Prime

Hound

Tracks

Mirage

Bluestreak

Red Alert

Inferno

Preceptor

Grimlock

Slag

Swoop

Snarl

Sludge

Brains (another small bot that she pulled out)

Silverbolt

Air Raid

Slingshot

Skydive

Firelight

First Aid

Chromia was the very last bot that she found in the box. So that is a total of 39 Autobots. She looked to the bots that she had placed together behind her and mental gawked when she realised what was in the other box. Sighing dramatically and hanging her head low she pushed the now empty box away and continued to open the last box that would most likely be hosting the Decepticons.

"Well…Whoever the wise guy is to send me all of these sure went through a lot to collect them." She began taking out the Decepticons and placed them together in their own group. The Decepticons were as follow;

Megatron

Starscream

Thundercrack

Skywarp

Soundwave

Shockwave

Barricade

Ravage

Rumble

Frenzy

Laserbeak

Hook

Bonechrusher (she looked at the action figure of the bot with such an odd expression)

Brawl

Blitzwing was the final so that makes a number of 14 Decepticons. Wow, more Autobots than Decepticons. Not bad.

"Oh and now I have to find a place for these toys…" She sighed once again as she took the now empty boxes and took them out of the room and went up the stairs and unlocked a room that many boxes stacked in it. She placed the two new boxes stably on a stack and left the room and locked it. She made her way back into the study where she had left the toys. Looking at them and deciding on dealing with them later she closed the door of the study and left after retrieving her coco of course.

Little did she know just what might happen to those action figures in that room.

* * *

**So what do you think!? I liked it! You shall learn the more of the 23 year-old lady in the next chapter I guess! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**_ It's one thing to be thrown into their universe or them to be thrown into ours. Even to come to life as an action figure. But it's a whole other thing if they're mailed to you by someone._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A noise that brings a whole new situation**_

* * *

After settling back down on the lovely black soft corner couch the female sipped her slightly warm coco and sighed in bliss at the sweet taste. She drank the coco and went to the kitchen and washed the mug and packed it away after drying it.

_Thud!_

She froze in her step as she was leaving the large kitchen. Turning slowly she looked to her study door and waited.

_THUD, THUD, THUD!_

She gave a squeak before inching to the door where the thudding continued. She grasped the handle of the door and turned it slowly and opened it only a little for her to see inside. Her eyes widen at what she saw.

The action figures; Alive and battling.

She watched as the Decepticons were running around, toying with the clear number of Autobots while some stood on the side and watched. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Ratchet, Soundwave, Ironhide, Barricade and Shockwave. She looked up to see the Ariel bots were trying to catch the seekers. She noted that her head was starting to ache from all of this so she stepped in fully and all went silent as all movement halted. The fliers all hovered in the air and looked to the new being. She simply closed the door behind her and stood tall and crossed her arms.

"What is it…?" She heard the simply sentence float and she gave a sigh. She opened her mouth to speak when something hit her straight it the forehead. She yelped and leapt back slightly and leaned on the door as she rubbed where she had an itchy feeling from where she was hit.

"That's right! Cower to the powerful Megatron!" She growled rather loudly, she knows they don't know her but they'll learn fast.

"Hey!" She barked and picked up Megatron who was busy boasting a slightly bit in front of her.

"Unhand me you! Filthy vermin! What right do you have to handle me as such!?" She growled at him and he growled back. She glared at him before turning to everyone else.

"Everyone, front and centre." The Autobots were the only ones, along with Soundwave, Shockwave and Barricade that listened to her. She growled at the Decepticons and tightened her hands into fists. There was a strangled yell from her one hand and she snapped her attention at it to find Megatron trying to wiggle himself free from the tightening grasp. She huffed at him and watched as everyone was now standing or hovering in front of her.

"What are you lot doing here?"

"We have no clue ourselves." Ultra Magnus spoke up as he stepped forward. She looked at him then crouched down onto one knee and flung the Decepticon leader into the back of the crowd where they simply parted and let their leader hit the ground face first.

"And just how could this come to be?" She stated as she waved over the large number of bots. The Autobots turned to Wheeljack whose fins lit up pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. She didn't notice as suddenly something landed on her head.

"Ha! I Starscream shall take this creature under my control and prove to be most powerful!" She scowled deeply and looked up. She snatched the seeker from her head quickly and brought him to her face.

"Stay off my head." She said simply and sternly as she glared at him. Starscream shrunk.

"Got it?" She asked and when he nodded she let him fall to the ground. She knew exactly how they were. And she wasn't going to put up with it. Looking at the clock, she gave a sigh before getting up and walking around the lots of bots and over to the oak desk. Picking up the cordless phone and putting in a number.

"If you think I'm suffering through this on my own…" She mumbled and the Autobots shared looks while the Decepticons stared up at the female. She brought the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hey…Yeah I'm fine…Look, I need a favour." She looked at the bots and leaned onto the desk on her hand. "You wanna stay over at my place for a while? How long…? Hmm… as long as you need." She looked up for a bit before nodding.

"Cool see yea later, oh and tell Mike I'm not going to be able to make it to work today…there has been a situation…" She spoke as she looked back to the many bots that were all staring up at her. She placed the phone down and looked at the bots. They all simply looked back at her. The fliers had landed and were looking at her too.

"Okay, Listen up and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once and only once. Autobots, to the left and Decepticons, to the right." She said. She watched as the Autobots (some dragging others) all went to the left and Soundwave, Shockwave and Barricade went to the right. The trine also made their way over to the right. She looked down at Megatron, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Hook and Blitzwing simply stood where they did. She gave one more growl before reaching for something under the oak desk. Everyone watched as she pulled out a newspaper and rolled it up and marched over the Decepticons that had not moved. The only smart one that retreated to the right side was Blitzwing.

"When I say once, I mean once." She growled before swatting the remaining Decepticons with the rolled up newspaper to the right. First was Megatron who got a large swat and was hit into the wall. Bonecrusher was next just as he tried to attack her with that claw of his. She snapped at Brawl when he stepped to her and he found himself knocked into the pile of Megatron and Bonecrusher. She looked to Hook who simply stood his ground. She growled and swatted him into the small pile up. The disgruntled mechs were growling and snapping at each other trying to get up. The girl gave a giggle and leaned on to the desk and placed the newspaper on the desk and it unrolled itself, the edges curling slightly.

"You bots will learn very fast I'm not to be tampered with…" She said as she held a dark smirk to the pile of mechs that had managed to get up. Hook was the only one to flinch away. The others simply glared she snickered and turned back and held a neutral face.

"Now…let's get down to business."

* * *

**Bah! Next Chapter will be introductions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wha I hope I can do most of the introductions in this chapter! Let's see! X3**

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to need names…_Even though I know some of your names already, but it has been a long time since I watched you guys…_" She hushed herself into a whisper and turned to the bots as they lined up in rows and Optimus stood in front whit Ultra Magnus and Sentinel.

"I am Optimus Prime. Allow me to introduce my Supreme Commanding Officer, Ultra Magnus."

Ultra gave a nod.

"Sentinel Prime."

Sentinel simply had his arms crossed as he looked up at female.

"And these are the rest of my Autobot troops. Prowl."

The ninja bot gave a nod.

"Jazz."

He grinned and waved. She waved slightly back.

"Bumblebee."

He gave a chirp and she smiled at that.

"Ratchet."

He gave a nod

"Ironhide."

He gave a grunt and a nod.

"The twins: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe waved enthusiastically at her while his brother crossed his arms and looked up at her.

"The other set of twins: Skids and Mudflap."

Said twins flashed a hang-loose sign.

'_Okay at this rate this is going to go on forever…_' The lady thought and heaved a great sigh that paused the introductions.

"Okay Optimus, I have to stop you right there. At this rate my time will be wasted." She said as she looked to the bot with a neutral look in her eyes.

"I already know all of you and was trying to be nice until it hit me like a truck-no offense- that this was going to take long in which my time will be wasted…" She spoke as she pushed herself off the desk she was leaning against and made her way over to the door of the study as a faint door bell was heard. "Now if you lot will excuse me, there is someone that I need to talk to." Was her final sentence as she stepped out and closed the door before any of the bots could even move to the door. All the bots inside shared a look and began chatting.

"What was that?"

"How does it know of us?"

"Wheeljack what did you do?" This one questioned caused the majority of Autobots to turn to the scientist who was known for experiments gone wrong.

"W-what?! Nothing!" Wheeljack squawked as he flailed his arms around in exasperation. Then he held his servo's up in surrender when he saw the glares. "Okay fine! I was trying to better our space bridge, but I started with a prototype of course! Then after I saw it worked smoothly I hooked up to our space bridge and started it up. I onlined nicely up until something sparked and it began to grow brighter and brighter…after I was engulfed in the lights I'm not sure what happened." Wheeljack said as he took a step away from the group.

"Hey I remember a bright light engulfing the Ariel bots and I when we were running drills." Silverbolt spoke up and the Ariel bots nodded in agreement.

"Mirage, Hound and I were busy out in the shooting range along with Ironhide and Chromia, then suddenly this bright light came from the above and engulfed us faster than a turbofox on high-grade." Tracks said.

"Wellme,Bluestreak,Bumblebee,Wheelie,Brains,Preceptor,HotRod,Arcee,FirestarandMoonracerwereinth erecroomwhenthesamebrightlig htcameoutofnowhereandsuckedu sin." Blurr blurred and watched as everyone played back what he said in their processor slowly.

"Well Ah kn'w Ah was in recharge." Jazz said.

"Red Alert and I were busy watching the monitors when the screens light up white and kept getting brighter and brighter until we were completely engulfed."

The bots continued on as they said how a bright light had engulfed them, well Jazz was in recharge so he doesn't know exactly what happened to himself.

With the Decepticons, Megatron had gathered his troops together and began speaking.

"How the frag did we end up here?!" He hissed and growled as no one answered.

"It's most likely those Autobots fault! See how many they are?!" Frenzy said as he pointed to the large group of Autobots. Rumble agreed with his brother.

"Those accursed Auto-scum!" Starscream hissed. Skywarp and Thundercracker let their stares linger slightly as the female left the room. They turn back to their trine leader as he went on speaking of the Auto-scums.

* * *

…**/…/…/…/…/…/…**

* * *

She stepped out of the study and closed the door making sure it was closed fully before heading off to the door. Stopping, she peeked through the peep hole and gave a small smile to who was on the other side. Moving she unlocked the door and opened it for the other female that stood on the other side.

The new female had mid-back length hair that was up in a high ponytail. The red hair was shorter than the ebony locked female by 5 inches. The red haired wore a pleasant sized forest green sweater with a pair of pale lube jeans and her forest green pumps with black socks. On the female's back was a medium sized back pack with one large suitcase next her.

The red hair's face was lightly freckled and her cheeks were tinted in a light pink as her blue-green eyes looked to the ebony locked female. Her smile was wide and her lips were a light red as a few locks of her red hair that escaped the ponytail landed on the sides of her face, framing her heart-shaped face pleasantly.

"Hey Susan…" The ebony locked female greeted the other in a smile.

"Hey, Dee'!" The red hair said happily and thanked the ebony locked female, Diane as she took the large suitcase and brought it inside and made way for Susan to walk in.

"So Dee', what exactly was the story that you needed me to stay for a while?" Susan questioned as she removed her sweater and pulled down her grey long sleeved shirt. Diane gave a sigh.

"Follow me Sue…" Was all she said as she left the bags at the door and lead Susan to the study where light thuds started making themselves more present. Susan followed her and watched her suspiciously as she opened the door and ushered her in. Once Susan was through she looked around the room and froze at the sight. The mini-transformers were now busying themselves with the things located in the study and only a handful noted the two females' entrance.

"Dee'…are they…?"

"Yep…"

* * *

…**/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/**

* * *

**Well yeah. **

**R&R Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

"OOOO EMMM GEEE!"

"Susan, calm down."

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

"Sue…Stop."

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME! WAIT TILL-"

_**WHACK!**_

Susan's eyes widen as her head was snapped to the side and her cheek was stinging slightly. Diane stood there looking to her now silent friend with a bored expression as she shook her hand slightly. Susan's cheek was now a glowing red as she turned back to Diane with a slightly shocked expression.

"…Sorry…" Susan said as she looked like a kicked puppy. Diane gave a sigh and she stuffed the hand that she had slapped her friend with into her pockets.

"Next time, just stop please." Diane said with a small smile as she placed the other hand on her friend's shoulder. The transformers that were watching from the ground were astonished by the exchange of greetings that had just taken place.

"Okay Okay…but do you realize exactly what you are showing me?" Susan said as she gestured a hand to the Autobots and Decepticons. Diane nodded and Susan heaved a sigh. "Just checking…So why did you-wait a minute, no No!" Susan yelled as she jumped away from Diane while flailing her arm s in a 'back off, I'm armed' sort of motion. Diane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sue, you now damn well as I do that I would rather go to Ronald's place than go mad by myself."

"Well I hope you like Ronnie's place see ya!" Susan made an advance to the door and Diane blocked her path with her arm and turned to her. The bots were denied the view of her face as the bangs of ebony hair covered her expression greatly. Only Susan saw the look that was thrown to her and the transformers watched as Susan's face turned to that of guilt and slightly sad submission.

"…Fine.." Susan said as she hung her head and looked to the bots with such a passion.

"I mean, what kind of trouble could they possibly be?"

* * *

…/…/…/…/…/

* * *

Diane was lying on the couch with Bumblebee, Jazz, Skids and Mudflap seating their forms upon her side. Seeing as she was on her side, Jazz sat upon her hip, followed by Bumblebee then the twins. She along with her company were watching Sunstreaker and Sideswipe discussing something with Wheeljack and Ratchet and Diane's interest was always drawn to those fins that adorned the scientist's head.

Susan was on the other side of the couch with Bluestreak, Hound, Soundwave and Shock wave on her lap. Her left lap was occupied by the the Decepticons while her right lap was hosting the Autobots. The rest of the transformers were on the floor of the living room or in the kitchen or back into the study, they can't go upstairs because the stairs were slightly higher than normal steps, well... minus the seekers and Ariel bots and any other flyer because they can well fly.

"I'm telling you it's not our fault the space bridge malfunctioned on you! We weren't the last one to use the space bridge!" Sideswipe said as he flailed his arms in emphasis. Diane raised a brow to the bots.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Diane asked as she allowed Jazz to stand on her hip from his sitting position. Wheeljack turned to her and promptly walked over to the edge and pointed to the pair of lambo twins that were at the moment being accused of some sort of crime.

"Those two were the last to use our space bridge, so they must have done something to it and when I used it my device was glitched!" Wheeljack said as his fins blinked on and off as he spoke each word. Diane had barely listen to the bots explanation as she looked to his fins and reached a delicate finger to them. Wheeljack watched the appendage as it made contact with his fin and pet them. He was still peeved off but the touch calmed slightly if not a good measure.

"So let me get this straight...you guys are going to keep arguing as to how you got here? Instead of trying to oh I don't figure out how to go back?!" Susan quipped up from the other side of the couch and flailed her right arm to emphasis her point. Diane gave a snort and rolled onto her back, brushing off the sounds of surprise as her riders were thrown between the back of the couch and her side.

"Oh leave them be Sue...it's always good to learn from your mistake..." Diane said as she sat up and stood. She slipped her feet into the slippers that were left on the floor and made her way to the kitchen, unknowing that she had a hitch hiker. She walked into the kitchen where the Decepticons had colonized to be their base and the Autobots had the living room. Diane didn't mind as long as they don't mess anything up. She walked past Megatron and his men as they stood upon the island in the center of the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at them and went over to the cupboard and almost fell back when she saw Boncrusher's head popped right out and his claw swiped at her hand. Diane gave a growl to the hissing mental bot as she grabbed a hold of that claw of his and pulled him out. When he used his claw like hands to swipe at her hand she gave a frustrated sigh and turned to the entrance of the kitchen where she could see Sue sitting.

"Heads up!" She called as she drew back her arm and snapped it forward, throwing Bonecrusher clear across the kitchen room and into the living room. Susan ducked her head as the Decepticon came right past where head was and hit the wall and slid to the ground with a strangled groan. Susan looked to where the Decepticon had landed and back to Diane with a look that screamed 'Are you crazy!'. Diane merely shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to the cupboard and got a box of cereal out. Cornflakes to be precise.

"What's that?"

"Ah!" Diane shrieked as the voice came out of nowhere. Turning her head she looked to Fireflight on her shoulder looking at her curiously. She gave a light smile to the bot as she remembered how he would be the childish one out of the Ariel bots.

"This is cereal. Since I'm not going to work and it's still in the morning I guess I should eat something." She said as she got a bowl out of another cupboard. Fireflight watched her make the cereal with curiousness unaware along with Diane the heated gaze of an angry Decepticon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 8h30 and Diane was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine and a nice cup of coco while Susan was running after the Decepticons that were being trouble. Namely Frenzy and Rumble. The two were running through the cabinets and spilling small things out such as cups, packets and what not. Susan was catching them and placing them back and diving to catch the next.

"Aren't you going to help?!" Susan cried out as she caught another cup. Diane looked up from her magazine and sighed.

"Of course…" She said then left to the room to the living room. She scanned over the Autobots and asked.

"Anyone see where the Decepticons had gone?" They left the kitchen about 20 minutes ago for some 'mission'. Bumblebee beeped and pointed up the stairs.

"Thanks Bee." He whirred in thanks and Diane went up the stairs. Looking around she found one door was creaked open and went over to it. Opening she knew exactly where they were, her bedroom.

Her eye gave a twitch under her large bang and she tensed. Stepping in she looked around for the tiny Decepticons. She instantly found Soundwave and Shockwave on her Queen sized bend and Barricade on her night stand. Scanning some more she saw the seekers were going through her drawers and pulling out various things.

"What kind of devices are these?" Starscream questioned as he proceeded to pull out her panty and stretched it along with Skywarp. Thundercrack looked as if he was inspecting, trying to crack its mystery. Diane gave a growl as she marched on over to them and snatched up the various under garments that were pulled out already and stuffed them back inside the drawer and swatted the seekers away.

"You stay the hell out of my drawers you bunch of-," She couldn't finish as she heard something crash to the ground in her bathroom that was connected to her room. Growling and clutching her hand into a fist she marched into their and saw that a glass jar fell to the ground and it had a number of small green gems inside. Jaw clenched she looked up to the shelve that was above the basin and saw Megatron along with Bonecrusher and Hook going through the contents of the shelf. Growling the picking up Megatron along with hook in one hand and snatching Bonecrusher up by his claw she marched right out of to the door of her room and then threw them against the wall opposite her room's door.

"Stay," She grabbed the three seekers before they could even think off flying off and threw them out the door as well.

"Out of _my room_!" She growled at them before walking over to Barricade, Soundwave and Shockwave. She held her hands out and they climbed on. Barricade stayed in her had as Shockwave occupied the left shoulder and Soundwave the right.

"Soundwave,"

"Yes femme?"

"Call me Diane, but could you talk to Rumble and Frenzy?" She asked as she walked out of her room and locked the door and placed the key in her pocket. She walked past the groaning heap of Decepticons as they tried to gather their bearings.

"Okay, Diane." Soundwave nodded. She nodded her head back and went downstairs and set Shockwave along with Barricade on the coffee table and walked with Soundwave to Rumble and Frenzy. Susan was still at it with the two cassettes.

"Rumble, Frenzy; return." There was a collective whine before the two leapt out of one cupboard.

"Aww, come on boss! We're just having some fun!' Rumble whined as his brother nodded next to him. Soundwave shook his head and popped open his chest and they transformed into cassettes and flew into his chest.

"Thank you Soundwave!" Susan sighed deeply as she collapsed onto the kitchen counter and huffed. Diane snickered lightly and went to put Soundwave along with Barricade and Shockwave on the coffee table were they had managed to turn on the television and were flipping through channels.

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

Fireflight watched Diane walk back into the kitchen before turning to his brothers as Swoop was telling them something.

"Me Swoop telling you! Me Swoop find something in the other room that me Swoop wanna see!"

"Swoop, it's not that we don't want to help it's just that what if the femme doesn't want us tampering with her things? You saw and heard what she did to Megatron when she found them in her quarters." Silverbolt said.

"But me swoop wanna see it!" Swoop was persistent.

"Hey why don't we ask her to come with us to this thing?" Fireflight supplied and Swoop nodded at that.

"Yes! Me Swoop, agree!" Fireflight and Swoop took off to the Kitchen.

"Where Swoop going!?" Grimlock called after them as he saw Swoop go with Fireflight. Swoop stopped and turned to Grimlock.

"Me going to see femme and see if femme help Swoop!" He called back before continuing on with Fireflight to the kitchen.

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Sentinel were under the coffee table along with Jazz and Prowl. They were discussing what was going on and what to do.

"I say we scout the area and find info." Sentinel said as he looked around, as if someone was going to jump out at any moment.

"Sentinel, we cannot do that because we might anger the femme. We are lucky enough that she does not throw us around like she does with the Decepticons and she did make it very clear not to get on her bad side." Optimus said. Sentinel looked to him with slightly narrowed optics.

"She will not through me around. I am a higher ranked being than her."

"And she be da femme dat is way taller den you are." Jazz stated and raised his hands as Sentinel glared at him.

"I agree with Optimus on this Sentinel," Ultra said as he came out of thoughts. "I can see the point that you are making but Optimus is right. I do not exactly want to get thrown into walls, thank you very much." Jazz snickered as Sentinel and crossed his arms as another glare was tossed his way.

"Maybe we could as her to take us to other rooms that we may be prohibited to." Prowl spoke up.

"Ah agree wit Prowler on dis."

"As do I."

"Very well, we shall as her later on." Ultra said as the majority of assembled mechs agreed.

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

"Diane!" Fireflight cried out as he flew into the kitchen but she wasn't in there. Swoop came up behind him and looked around just as confused as the other. The spotted Susan sitting at the island, drinking water with ice cubes in it.

"Susan!" She looked up from her cold glass of life and to the two flyers as they stopped right in front of her face.

"Swoop found something in another room and he wonders if you could come with to tell us what it is?" Fireflight said and Susan smiled.

"Sure."

"Whoop!" Swoop cheered as he did a loop and landed on Susan's head. Susan laughed as she stood up and went to where this thing was.

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

Diane was in her study writing something and there was a small stack of papers next to her. Once she finished writing something she grabbed two pages and held one in each hand and looked from one to the other.

"Hmm…"

"Femme…?" Diane placed the pages down before looking around and finding Skywarp land on her table. She looked to him with a hard gaze.

"What is it?" Skywarp flinched slightly from her harsh voice but who could blame her.

"I-I just came to apologize on the behalf of the Decepticons and myself." He said. Diane watched him before propping her elbow on the desk and leaning her chin into her palm.

"Let me guess…they didn't send you and they don't know you're doing this?"

"…" That's the only answer she needed. She sighed then gently took Skywarp in her hands and placed him in her lap in a seating position.

"Skywarp…I know for a fact that you are a clone of Starscream…one of the coward clones…I know that you're full of life among those that you trust or simply have something in common…but let me ask you something…why apologize for them all when they clearly don't want to be forgiven?" She said as she looked at the small mech in her lap sitting there twiddling his thumbs, like a child.

"W-well…I don't know." Skywarp admitted. Diane gave a sigh.

"Here's a piece of advice Skywarp…If you don't know, don't try it until you have enough information to try it." Diane spoke softly and petted his helm with her pinkie.

"W-why are you being so…caring?" He was trying to pick the right words.

"Well Sky… you're in my office and no one else is in here. You wanna know what I do for a living?" She said as she set him back on the desk in a standing position. When he nodded his head she answered. "I consult people. But not mentally or physically…My boss and friend Mike has this centre where people with any problems go. I deal with emotions and mental trauma. Susan deals with trauma and physical. We're not therapist or Psychiatrist, just people to talk to." She said as she looked him in the optics with the softest look ever cable of a human.

"Whoa…" She flashed him a ghost of a smile before gathering him up in her hands and leaving the study. She closed and locked the doors behind her and stepped over Ironhide as he ran under her foot in pursuit of the twins. She raised a brow about why he had pink glitter over him.

"They must have found my niece's art kit…" She snickered and made her way to the living room and sat on her couch.

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

**There you go! ^^**

**R&R Please! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"I forgot I even had this…" Diane muttered as she looked on to see construction that was going on. Mirage, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak along with Arcee, Moonracer and Chromia were putting together a 100 piece puzzle.

"I'm telling you right now this is not a good idea." Diane turned to Susan who was helping the femmes build up the puzzle. Susan turned to her and shook her head.

"Oh lighten up will you! This is fun!" She said as she went back to placing another puzzle piece. Diane sighed before rising from the couch. Skywarp has been stuck with her and she didn't mind. He was on her shoulder and Swoop had made himself cosy on her other shoulder. She walked out of the room and stepped over Mudflap and Skids as the two were wrestling on the ground. She went to the kitchen and looked to where Ironhide was in the kitchen sink and had Ratchet along with Bumble trying to remove the glitter off his form.

"This isn't coming off!" Ratchet cried out as he stopped scrubbing a cloth on him. Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Here, let me try…" Diane said as she gently took Ironhide and placed him on a dry cloth. She went over to cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of nail polish remover. She went over to him and took the cloth that Ratchet had been using and rung out any other liquid that was in it. Once it was dry enough she dabbed some nail polish remover on it and picked up Ironhide.

"Hold still." She warned as she gently rubbed under his arms were most of the glitter collected itself. Ironhide almost flinched away, because, even though he won't admit it, it tickled. The glitter came off nicely and she went on to remove the rest from any other areas. When she held him so that he was flat on his belly she rubbed his aft and cleaned the glitter off. Bumblebee was laughing while Ratchet chuckled at Ironhide's flustered form.

"Okay, I-I think my aft is clean now!" He cried out and Diane snickered before setting him upright and gave him one more clean swipe before deeming him clean. She set him down and he admired how much nicer he looked after that clean.

"Wow…do you polish armouring often?" He said as he looked up from his shinning arm and to her.

"Well actually I have to help clean up my nephew's toys when he gets them to dirty…" She snickered and set the three of them down before nearly jumping when Skywarp gave a small shrieked.

"Great Jehovah, What's wrong Sky?" Diane said as she looked to the mech.

"Starscream is calling me…he doesn't sound too happy."

"Where is he?" Diane asked. She needs to deal with these sneaky Decepticons.

"In a room that resembles your quarters." Diane sighed. They found her guest room. Marching out of the room and rolled her eyes to what she heard from the living room.

"Sideswipe, that's our piece!"

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

The puzzlers divided themselves into two groups.

_**Mechs vs. Femmes**_

The pile of puzzles was halved and Sideswipe had taken one piece from the femmes and was caught by Chromia.

"It's just a piece!" Sideswipe said as he held the piece to himself from behind his brother.

"Then why did you take it?!" Chromia snapped as she was glaring at him along with Flare up and Arcee. Moonracer was so into the puzzle with Mirage that they ignored the others.

"…because I wanted it." Sideswipe said as he held the piece closer to himself at if it was the most precious thing to him.

"Give it back Sides'!" Arcee demanded as she huffed at him. When he shook his head, she pounced. Tackling to the ground, he quickly through it to his brother, who caught it and was instantly tackled by Chromia and he threw it to Bluestreak.

"I got it!" He cried.

"No you don't!" Flare up said as she was quick to tackle him. The piece went flying and they watched as it landed between Mirage and Moonracer as the two had used up all the other pieces together. They only needed one more piece. They looked around and when they found it they reached for it at the same time then looked up at each other.

They both gave a nod and lifted the piece together and went over to where it was meant to be. When the placed it down they heard a camera go off and looked up to see Susan holding her phone and catching a snapshot.

"Yay, give it up for Mr and Mrs Puzzlers!" She cheered along with the bots that she sat with on the couch (Jazz, Arielbots, and Dinobots). Moonracer smiled before linking arms with Mirage and posing for yet another photo. Mirage shrugged his shoulders and played along and struck a pose that went with hers.

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

Susan placed the puzzle away and went to the kitchen to get lunch started that's when she finally realized something.

"What are the bots going to refuel with?"

* * *

…**/…/…/…**

* * *

Diane was hungry and her stomach was making that point clear to everyone. She laid herself down on the couch and when her stomach started growling it attracted a lot of attention from the bots in the room. Bluestreak along with Bumblebee were standing beside her stomach as everyone watched from the coffee table.

"Do you have a creature in there…?" Starscream asked as he pointed to her now exposed belly. Diane looked to him.

"You could say that…" She said as her stomach growled louder this time.

"Susan," Diane called to the woman in the kitchen. "How's lunch coming together? Gilda is very hungry!" Stomach growling once again as if responding, to the name. Susan laughed from the kitchen.

"Almost down, Dee'!"

"Good…" Diane groaned as her stomach growled only more ferociously. "I'm being eaten alive over here…" She muttered to herself but the bots heard this and panicked.

"What!? You're being eaten alive?!" Diane groaned once more.

…**/…/…/…**

**Another chapter in the same night! Man am I on a roll! X3**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Diane and Susan © Me! (Ironhide's Apprentice)**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since the mini transformers came to life in Diane's home and it was two days of work that she and Susan missed.

"Well one of us has to go and the other to stay."

"I'll go and you stay."

"B-But my patients?!"

"Misty can take care of them and so can Bernard."

"Then why can't you stay? I'm sure someone can look at your clients!"

"You know as well as I that there is no one who can look at my clients as well as I do…"

"…Fine…" Susan gripped as she gave into the plan of her stay with the apparent troubles. Diane was getting ready for her afternoon shift seeing as she couldn't make it to the morning shift as she woke up at about 5: 30.

Diane was dressed in very casual yet somehow formal attire. She had a button up white shirt, all buttons buttoned. A pair of black boot legged jeans. On her feet were simple black pumps. She was placing on small silver hoop earrings and only some lipstick along with a little eyeliner.

"Anyways, watch out for them and make sure they don't cause any trouble." Diane said as she sprayed herself with a light scent of perfume. Placing the bottle down she turned to Susan who was pouting on her bed. "Oh suck it up, you can go next week."

"But I was going to Gabriel today!" She whined. Diane gave a sigh.

"You can see him next week." Diane said dismissed it just as Ravage hopped onto her make up table and continued to run as Ravage was chased by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were shouting something about scratching their paints but Diane could care less. She grabbed the twins and placed them on the ground and Ravaged leapt onto her arm and was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey Diane what was th- Nice look." Sideswipe started but it turned into a compliment as he noted what Diane was wearing. Sunstreaker looked her over and gave a somewhat sign of approval. Diane gave a sigh before walking.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. Susan got up, scooped the twins up and followed Diane out.

"Where are you going?" Most of the bots looked from what they were doing as Diane came down the stairs. Diane walked over to the study and went over to the desk. Susan looked to Prowl as he was the one that asked.

"She's going to work." Susan supplied with a soft smile as Diane returned with a messenger bag that she placed at the door and disappeared back into the study. Susan placed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker down and went into the study.

Sideswipe turned to his twin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sunny looked away from the messenger bag and nodded.

"Definitely," Both flashed mischievous grins before making their way to the bag. Megatron was at the door of the kitchen along with Starscream, his trine and Soundwave.

"Hmmm…maybe there is something at this human's work that may aid me in conquering this planet…Decepticons, in the bag." Megatron said as he and his assembled Decepticons snuck their way to the bag. When they leapt in they met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hiding on the one side of bag that had a roll of mint treats and a few discarded coins. Megatron and his troops moved to the other side and crammed themselves under some sheets.

"Well remember to watch out for everyone and don't let them wonder off please…" Diane spoke as she stepped out of the study and few binders in her arms. She looked to Susan.

"I know…you are going to fix your hair right?" Susan said as she looked to the bang that shadowed half of her face from the world. Diane gave another sigh and rolled her eyes.

"As much as it hurts me to say this-and I only say this because I love ya Sue- but please get off my case, I am not one of your patients…" Diane said as she picked up the bag and stuffed two of the three binders into it. She missed the muffled grunts as she went over to the front door.

"Bye Sue," She called before stepping out and closing the door after her. Susan sighed as she went into the living room where most of the transformers were busying themselves with the television and were flipping through channels. At the moment Jazz and Ironhide were debating on which to watch. Jazz wanted to watch the music channel while Ironhide wanted to watch Mythbusters for the fact this episode they were blowing things up and testing out guns. A form of 'research' she heard him say and she couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Well if you guys can't get what you want then I'm takin' over!" Susan said as she snatched the remote from between them and hopped onto the empty part of the couch.

"Hey! What are yo-" The two were cut off as they watched her flip the channel to Jersylicious. She could hear the mechs groan as the girls cheered for the show.

"Oh yeah! Femme's rule!"

"I second that!" Susan said as she agreed with Chromia as she and the others had a victory cheer before settling and watching the show along with unwilling mechs.

**~?~?~?~?~?~  
Mailed to me with no address**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Diane had arrived to her work; she got there in her sleek glossy black Koenigsegg ccxr. She parked in her private packing and went into the four story complex after locking the vehicle.

"Hey, Diane good to see you, we've been worried over here, thought you were going to take an early retirement." Diane gave a ghost of a smile to her secretary.

"Not by a long shot June…" Diane made her way into her little comfort room and sat at her desk. She plopped the bag on the floor and stared at it as there were collective groans from it. She reached into it and snatched the first thing that brushed against her hand. She stared at the one thing she was somewhat expecting to see.

"Starscream…" She mumbled as the seeker froze in her grip. She looked down at the bag and saw the Lambo Twins hop out followed by the other two seekers, Megatron and last Soundwave. She sighed and placed the seeker on the ground and turned to a large clock above the door.

"You guys have 5 minutes to explain yourself…" Diane said firmly and turned to the assembled mechs at her feet. Megatron continued to glare up at her though.

**~?~?~?~?~?~  
Mailed to me with no address**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Yay! Finally got this chappie up! I'll try and update another not sure if I'll make it through. Wish me luck! *about to walk off***

**Soundwave: *wraps tentacle around my waist and pulls me back* Forgetting something.**

**Me: *sigh*…I do not own Transformers…so here...*gives official looking papers back to Hasbro***

**Hasbro: *takes them and nods* that's correct. WE own them. *smirks then disappears.***

**Me: *sobbing* **

**Soundwave: *hug***

**Me: *sniff* A hug from Soundwave…*smiles and sobs happily* MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! TTwTT**

**Soundwave: *turns to readers* Readers; inferior, must review. Soundwave; superior must receive praise.**

**Me: Read and Review! ^^**

**EDIT!**

**Ahem..I fixed up a very disturbing and funny typo that I can't believe I had not noticed before…sorry ^^;**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long day at work for Diane, she trudged into her home and dropped the bag filled with papers and four large binders in her arms. After dropping the bag and watching the mini-transformers run through the door into the home she shut the door and picked the bag once more up. If you were watching her, like a the present formers, you would think she would fall all over, but surprisingly she didn't.

"Hello Miss Diane." Optimus greeted the female as she passed them on the coffee table.

"Hey..." Diane muttered as she trudged into the study. Optimus looked to Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee. All three shrugged as others watched from the floor. Prowl looked to the twins that had gone with her.

"What have you two done?" He asked as the the other Autobots looked to the twins with glares. Sides and Sunny (**STOP CALLING ME THAT!**)((_SUNNY STOP BREAKING THE DAMN FOURTH WALL!_)) looked offended.

"Hey! We did absolutely nothing! After we got to her office she went off somewhere else to deal with her patients. She only came back after like hours and hours and she looked fine." Sides supplied as he crossed his arms.

"She only started looking like that," Sunstreaker pointed to the study door that she disappeared behind. " As we started driving back here." Ironhide looked over to Ratchet, the medic gave shrug before crossing his arms.

* * *

Susan came hopping from upstairs and jumped over a speed Blurr as he was racing both sets of twins along with Bluestreak.

"Hey did Diane come back from work?" Susan asked Blitzwing who landed on her shoulder.

"Ha that tall bag of flesh dragged herself all the way into the study and hasn't come out since!" Susan knew his character but still didn't find that amusing.

"Blitzwing that's not nice." Susan scowled as she flicked the snickering mech off her shoulder and went to the study. "Hey Diane, I need to head home and check on a few things okay?" Susan peered in and looked at the sight before her.

Diane had stacks upon stacks of paper around her and she lay on her arms on her desk, fast asleep. There were large binders on her desk and on the floor and papers were scattered everywhere and a few books from the shelves were in a pile to her left. Susan gave a frown before closing the door gently and moving to the kitchen.

"First time I see her so tired...Imagine if I went to work and she skipped another day..." Susan gasped as her heart clenched in a ting of guilt. "It could be worse..."

"What could be worse?" Susan nearly jumped onto the ceiling from the knew voice. She turned to see Ultra Magnus standing on the counter. She looked around the kitchen and saw Soundwave's cassette running around but only Ultra had heard her. Looking to the Magnus she sighed.

"Diane has a lot of work and she's really pushing her limits...She's now in the study fast asleep can you make sure no one goes and disturb her Ultra Magnus?" Susan asked him with pleading eyes. Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Of course, Miss Susan." He nodded his head and her face lit up with a smile.

"Thanks..." Susan smiled before pulling out a paper and pen from a cupboard and wrote something on it and went back to the study.

* * *

"Has anyone seen where Diane is? She knows where the cookies are and we need to refuel." Blueastreak asked/said as he sat with Optimus, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Mirage, Hound, Ratchet and Ironhide on the couch watching mythbusters. Everyone released that there fuel tanks were running low.

"She is in the study...She was resting but I am sure she is not still asleep..." Ultra muttered as he looked in thought. Just then Diane walked into the room and everything went still, only the TV continued on. Diane stood there with her one visible eye red and face stained with tears. She had a box of cookies and gave a broken smile.

"You g-guys m-ust be hun-ngry..." He voice was hoarse and broke as she placed the box of cookies on the coffee table. As she released the box her had shook greatly until it fell to her side where she gripped the side of her pants. "I-I'll be in my-y room-m s-so don-n't eat too many...M-make sure y-you sh-share with-th the D-Dec-cept-c-coon..." She croaked as she left and made her way upstairs. The bots on the floor and on the couch all stood still as they watched Diane's form move.

"Did...did everybot see what I saw?" Bluestreak dared to speak and watched as everybot nodded their head.

* * *

Diana collapsed onto her bed and sighed.

"All new clients...worst case after the next...why are so many mentally hurt...?" She chocked on a sob and buried her face into one of her pillows and silent tears slipped down her face as she feel into a dreamless rest.

* * *

**Yes it is sad but yeah...Read and Review please.**


End file.
